


three

by nina_en_wonderland



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, full of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_en_wonderland/pseuds/nina_en_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sighed and curled around them both. <em>Please don’t make this a habit.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	three

**Author's Note:**

> Original post and inspiration [here.](http://appleye.tumblr.com/post/73157052692/generationofdicks-kuroko-reads-into-the-night-a)

The lamp’s light was dim, placed on its lowest setting and the other side of the side of the bed, but still her eyelids flickered.

_Not again._

With a low moan deep in her throat, she lifted herself slightly from her pile of duvet and pillow to reach a fumbling hand behind her. She stubbornly kept her eyes screwed close. _“…Tetsu-kun?”_

There was immediately the noise of shuffled papers and rustling cloth as her husband moved, presumably forward to peer at her face. There was now a light pressure at her back and his left hand caught hers, fingers slipping beneath hers to curl over the palm. “Did I wake you? I didn’t mean to.”

She made an intangible noise beneath her breath at him.

A pause.

And then she sat up, ground the palm of her other hand into her eyes, and turned to him. She wasn’t going to lecture him, was too tired to, but. _"It is 3am."_

His smile was amused as he leaned forward to brush a kiss against her forehead, setting down his book of the week in favour of sweeping wispy strands of hair from her face. “…I’m sorry.”

She made to swat at him, gesture turning halfway to steal the glasses from his nose, and set them on top of her own bedside cabinet. He huffed a surprised laugh then -

and was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Satsuki dropped her head onto his shoulder. He could feel her lips were forming the words _“I should have known”_ against his collarbone and hid another smile into her pink hair.

"Mama? Papa?" The door swung open, their three-year-old daughter peering in with large blue eyes.

He felt a small shove against his chest, a reprimand, as his wife turned and made a gesture at her though she was already scrambling onto the bed without preamble. “So. What would you like to read today, darling?”

She made a gesture with her hardback, and then broke into shrill giggles at her mother’s faux-hurt expression. “Papa read!”

Tetsuya stifled his own laughter, as their daughter plopped down in between them and patted at the covers after making sure to pull them over both her parents and herself - she leaned over him to be sure, giving a last tug over his lap before settling against his side. Over her head, Satsuki shook her head with the clear message of _"This is all your fault."_

He placed a hand and made soothing downward strokes over her fine azure locks, whilst subtly gesturing with his other hand. _Ten minutes?_

She sighed and curled around them both. _Please don’t make this a habit._

He nodded and opened the book.

_"Once upon a time…"_


End file.
